Swirly Steppes
- | characters = Milky Moo | champion = Twister Tamer | new = Orders for that doesn't spawn without and in the same level on in | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Crumbly Crossing | previous2 = Crumbly-Crossing.png | next = Sugary Stage | next2 = Sugary-Stage.png }} Story Milky Moo is swept up in a giant cotton candy swirl. Tiffi joins the whirly adventure with her soda jet pack and makes sure Milky Moo looks just as fly as her. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, level 2289 is the first level to require red candies, even though they don't spawn and there are no lucky candies at the start. Therefore, it's the first time the player must rely on lucky candy cannons to collect red candies (which don't spawn on the board), rather than yellow ones. *Sugar key cannons and extra time cannons appear in the same level for the first time in level 2295. *Level 2298 is the first mixed level with ingredient exits located directly above a chocolate spawner. Levels Gallery Story= EP154 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2286 Reality.png|Level 2286 - |link=Level 2286 Level 2287 Reality.png|Level 2287 - |link=Level 2287 Level 2288 Reality.png|Level 2288 - |link=Level 2288 Level 2289 Reality.png|Level 2289 - |link=Level 2289 Level 2290 Reality.png|Level 2290 - |link=Level 2290 Level 2291 Reality.png|Level 2291 - |link=Level 2291 Level 2292 Reality.png|Level 2292 - |link=Level 2292 Level 2293 Reality.png|Level 2293 - |link=Level 2293 Level 2294 Reality.png|Level 2294 - |link=Level 2294 Level 2295 Reality.png|Level 2295 - |link=Level 2295 Level 2296 Reality.png|Level 2296 - |link=Level 2296 Level 2297 Reality.png|Level 2297 - |link=Level 2297 Level 2298 Reality.png|Level 2298 - |link=Level 2298 Level 2299 Reality.png|Level 2299 - |link=Level 2299 Level 2300 Reality.png|Level 2300 - |link=Level 2300 |-| Champion title= |-| Icon= Swirlysteppes.png|Episode icon Trivia *Because of the episode story, it was thought that the Toffee Tornado would be re-added upon the release of the episode. However, this didn't happen. *This is the second episode in a row to have all 6 level types. *When the recent major update came out, moments away before the episode release, the icon of mystery candy, lucky candy, extra time candy, and chameleon candy cannons was changed. *After this episode is released, the player will immediately pass the level even they don't reach one star (Only if the player completes the requirements given). *Like Festive Forest, this episode has levels with number of moves fewer than 30. Formerly there are some levels with higher than 30, but are buffed. And also, all levels in this episode are buffed. **Because of this, it may be the hardest episode in the game since Cavity Cave or Luscious Lane (both episodes also had most or all of their levels buffed). *This episode continues the trend of having chameleon candy cannons in even-numbered episodes. *This is the 8th episode to end in a multiple of 100, after Caramel Cove, Meringue Moor, Fudge Fjord, Bubblegum Hut, Festive Forest, Sugar Shrubs, and Bubblegum Bazaar. Category:World Forty-Two Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2017